


A Warm Welcome Home

by CaledonRetreat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Even smuttier, F/F, Mild Domination, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Smut, Spiderbyte, domestic AU, more smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Amélie works hard and dreams about sleeping the moment she gets in. But a certain bored hacker is waiting for her, and sleeping is the last thing on her mind.





	A Warm Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name's Deacon, and I'm borrowing Seren's account to write shameful sin :D I hope you enjoy! If you do, let me know and there will be more adventures to come ;D xoxox

Amélie fumbled with her keys, dropping them with a rattle to the floor. Sighing, she tried to balance the tower of paperwork in one arm and scoop the keys from the apartment stairwell floor. As she hooked the metal ring around her aching fingers, the door clicked open.

“Hola, mi amante,” said a cool voice. Amélie looked up. Dark legs crossed coyly in front of her face, smooth pillars leading up to a waist covered in a bathrobe. Sombra leaned against the door and smiled lovingly down at the bedraggled woman at the door.

Amélie breathed a sigh of relief to see her, to smell her makeup and perfume, to see that cocky smile. She collected her keys and pressed pass her, the latina stealing a hard kiss as she passed. At the back of her tired mind, she knew what that kiss meant, and where the night was likely headed.

A cup of coffee waited for her on the table and Amélie gratefully chugged a few hot gulps. Sombra hummed to herself as she flittered around their kitchen. Her short bathrobe left very little to the imagination. The hacker poured herself a glass of wine, and not the first by the look of her saunter, and sat beside her tired lover.

“You work too hard, amante,” she chided.

“Perhaps if you got a real job, I wouldn’t have to,” grumbled Amélie into her coffee. Sombra harrumphed quietly and glugged at her wine, but Amélie had closed her eyes. Her shoulders hurt, her eyes hurt. If it wasn’t for the delicious smells of the coffee and the strangely agitated woman beside her, she would have been asleep already.

A rush of expensive satin passed her nose and a weight pressed onto her lap. She opened her eyes to find a barely-concealed pair of breasts brushing her face, Sombra’s arms wrapped around her neck as her bare legs squeezed Amélie’s waist.

“You know, I’m the one who’s had the hard day,” Amélie said. “I’m the one who should be getting a treat.”

“Take it easy chica, I’ve been waiting here by myself all day,” she moaned, grinding her hips and swaying her chest temptingly in front of Amélie. “Besides, you can do that thing.”

Realising that her tipsy lover had likely been planning this not-so-complex plan for hours, Amélie sighed and gave in. Just this time, she thought to herself.

She wrapped her arms around Sombra’s waist and hugged her close. She leaned up for a kiss, Sombra only too happy to oblige. Their lips met, suddenly and heavy, warm flesh meeting in a subtly desperate kiss. Sombra wasted no time, pressing her tongue hungrily against Amélie’s lips.

Making a mental note of all the things she did for her lover, Amélie moaned a little and opened her mouth obligingly. Squeezing her legs in excitement, Sombra dove her tongue in eagerly, exploring Amélie thoroughly.

Amélie felt the ache between her legs grow pronounced, feeling more and more breathless under the desperate latina. But she wasn’t about to let Sombra of all people get the better of her. The little thing was focusing so whole-heartedly on kissing Amélie with all her drunken and clumsy passion, she wasn't paying attention to anywhere else.

Consumed with her handsome lover’s lips, Sombra sucked in a deep breath in shock. Arms still around Amélie, she looked down at the woman in alarm. Her French beauty was looking up at her through her sharp, smouldering eyes. Fingers tickled against her wet entrance, a powerful wrist disappearing under her short robe.

Sombra let a small frustrated sigh escape her lips as Amélie traced her fingers along her clit, holding the latina in a frustrating purgatory.

“Are you just going to sit there looking surprised, cherie? Or are you going to do something about it?” Amélie challenged. Sombra laughed. Not to be outdone, she pulled open her robe and showed off her pert breasts proudly.

Eager for more contact, she pressed her chest playfully into Amélie’s serious and sultry expression, tapping her nose with her nipples. The serious woman couldn’t resist a giggle and a soft kiss on the supple brown flesh.

She began to kiss the skin more deeply, hot breath tracing rings around Sombra’s nipples as she firmly rubbed around her lover’s increasing wet thighs. But she didn’t give the hacker what she wanted, a clear signal that Sombra would have to work to make this ambush pay off.

“Come on chica, don’t make me wait too long,” Sombra mewled, getting impatient from the agonising closeness of her pleasure. Amélie smiled and, without breaking away from her eyes, took a nipple into her mouth. Sombra’s breath hitched at the sudden heat, feeling Amélie’s tongue slowly rolling around and around the sensitive skin. She sank her teeth in gently, pulling and relaxing, kissing and licking, giving Sombra the attention she had been waiting so very impatiently for.

But still, her fingers hovered uselessly around Sombra’s sex, brushing the lips and occasionally her clit, but not achieving anything. Happy to let her French lover give her boobs the attention they deserve, she shuffled herself forwards and, keeping the ferocious eye contact Amélie had started, positioned herself over the fingers. Mouth twitching open into a quiet moan and eyes fluttering, she sank herself down.

Now embedded inside her lover, Amélie watched with faint surprised on her face as Sombra began to grind onto her hand. She flexed and arched her back, eyes tightly closed as she worked Amélie’s stationary form into the right place, humming and moaning occasionally. The slim rolling hips and perky chest on top of her were Amélie’s every picture of what she wanted.

“Enjoying the show?”

Amélie jumped a little as she realised her gawping hadn’t gone unnoticed. Sombra watched her through half an eye, wiggling and grunting and thrusting her hips with determined rhythm.

She kissed Amélie and pressed her back against the chair. Shedding the loose and useless robe at last, her bare skin prickled at the cool interior of the room, but she was beyond that. Eager to do something more for the dark-skinned goddess that pleasured herself on her lap, Amélie used her thumb to rub her clit and her spare hand to grope and massage her chest.

Sombra squealed in excitement and continued her show, tipsy eyes fixed on her lover in pleasure. She even put her hands behind her hand and winked, acting a supermodel and trying not to groan too loud, showing Amélie everything she had. She was hers.  
Not content with being the sole attraction (just the main one), she leaned forwards and pulled at the buttons of Amélie’s shirt. Amélie let herself be undressed, enjoying watching the natural sway of Sombra’s chest and admiring her nipple piercings.

After some fumbling and shy giggles, Amélie’s chest was exposed was finally freed from her tight shirt and expensive bra. Sombra found her lover’s breasts beautiful, not too large but not flat, slightly pert and smooth, natural and utterly perfect.

The aches and pains in her shoulders gone, Amélie pecked Sombra on the lips, wrapped her arms beneath the latina’s legs and hoisted her onto the table. She kissed her hungrily as Sombra’s fingers laced into her hair, but it wasn’t enough. Her smell was intoxicating. She kissed her cheek, her neck, nibbled and sucked at her breast, working her path of worship further down.

She kneeled on the floor, biting her lip and kneading her chest whilst Sombra smiled down at her. She pressed on her lover’s dark knees, asking for permission. The latina giggled shyly and looked away.

“Not backing out now, are you?” Amélie crooned up at her. She blew a kiss and cupped her chest, trying to tempt the woman on the table.

“You don’t have to if you’re tired, I get it,” Sombra mumbled. She always got embarrassed at this part. It was one of an almost endless list of charms. Amélie slid her hands up and down Sombra’s thighs.

“S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle,” she chirped, suddenly full of energy. Being on the defensive was fun, but nothing could beat taking the lead. Besides, they were coming to one of her favourite parts.

Reluctantly, Sombra allowed her legs to be gently prized open, chewing her long nails nervously. Amélie pressed forwards, the cold tiling of the floor hard on her knees, but she didn’t care. Her face was flanked by luscious, sweet-smelling thighs. She’d bathed before Amélie had arrived home, she could tell from the lavender.

She kissed and bit into the skin, working her way towards the main event. Here, Sombra kept herself shaved smooth, bar a single strip of short dark hair neatly kept and dyed purple. Again, charming.

Amélie kissed her thighs, kissed the strip of hair, kissed the lips, savouring every brush of skin she met in her frenzy.

She stopped and took a breath. She wrapped her arms around Sombra’s leg and stroked her a little, looking up questioningly. The woman was cocky and confident, but she could get flighty and over-stretch herself. Looking down over the gentle curve of her breasts, Sombra smiled a little and nodded.

Perfect.

Starting slow, Amélie extended her tongue. She started in the middle of her partner’s sex, not wanting to get to the good bits too quickly, and swirled her tongue. The slickness and faint salty, fleshy taste betrayed how aroused Sombra was. She was satisfied to hear a little groan and feel a happy wiggle in response.

She withdrew and kissed her again, heavy and unapologetic in her target. She kissed the sensitive pearl and enveloped it in her lips, flicking it gently with the tip of her tongue.

“Dios mio,” Sombra breathed, curling her fingers into Amélie’s hair. The taller woman smiled to herself and continued her attentions, feeling gratified in the gentle bite of the fake nails against her skin.

Amélie pulled away, making Sombra sigh a little in relief and disappointment that the assault on her sensitive spot had finished. She looked down at Amélie.

“You wanna stop? That’s alright chica, don’t mind me. I got things to do,” she said. She looked away, too cool and disconnected to be genuine. It made Amélie smile a little to see that she was still trying to be tough, even now.

Amélie slipped a finger into her mouth quietly, hoping Sombra wouldn’t notice. But the woman was watching with interest from the corner of her eye and left her legs invitingly open.

Feeling that she was ready from her efforts earlier, Amélie quickly inserted a finger into Sombra. The latina grunted gratefully at the continued attention. Rubbing inside her a few times, Amélie gently added a second digit, making her groan.

Wanting to reward her before she got bored, Amélie pressed her mouth back to the dark skin and attacked the clit again, using her mouth to worship the soft, sensitive nub. She pumped her fingers in and out of Sombra, who now unapologetically moaned and hissed atop the table.

She curled and rubbed with her fingers and sucked at any patch of exposed skin she could find, feeling Sombra flutter from the inside.

“Amante, I’m close,” she breathed with urgency. Amélie looked up. Her face was twisted in pleasure and pained anticipation, perfect in her careless beauty.

“Do it,” she growled, still pumping and twisting her wrist. “Let me see.” Sombra gasped, lip trembling.

Amélie continued her assault, watching as Sombra’s face contorted and legs writhed, pressing Amélie’s fingers deeper. She watched happily as her breaths grew quiet and shallow, her slim stomach rhythmically tensing and relaxing as she raced towards her fever pitch.

“Amélie!” she gasped, then silence. Then a long moan, high-pitched and powerful, rumbled from her lips. Amélie mercifully lessened her tongue but didn’t stop, relishing the twitches and spasms that wracked her lover as she continued to work her fingers inside her.

A long sigh from the table and a bump as Sombra lay back heavily. With a last gentle kiss beside Sombra’s fluttering entrance and a peck on her neat pubic hair, Amélie brushed her lips across her arms and stood. Her knees throbbed and her wrist ached, but she didn’t care. It was all made up in the dreamy expression of pleasure in the augmented purple eyes of her lover.

Sombra sighed. “You’re too good at that,” she muttered quietly.

“Luckily for you,” Amélie mumbled. Sombra smiled and wrapped her bare legs around her waist, pulling her close. Her slick lips left a faint trail on Amélie’s work skirt, but she was beyond caring. Her reverie was suddenly broken from the tired but intense look in Sombra’s eyes.

“My turn,” she snarled. With a wave of her hand, the lights went out.


End file.
